1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil pump unit with a variable flow rate that is suitable for an engine of a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, as the oil pump unit with a variable flow rate, there has been disclosed an oil pump unit with a variable flow rate that includes a lubrication pump and a control pump, which are driven by rotation of the crankshaft of an engine, and an oil path switching valve at the discharge port of the control pump, and controls the discharging amount of the entire pump by switching the discharge port of the control pump to communicate with oil supply channels for each part of the engine or not, by operating the oil path switching valve (For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application First Publication No. 2008-223755).
Further, there has been disclosed an oil pump unit with a variable flow rate that includes the lubrication pump and the control pump on the same axis, in which the pump rotor of the lubrication pump is fixedly supported by a driving shaft while the pump rotor of the control pump is separably supported by the driving shaft through a magnet, such that the control pump is switched to operate or not in accordance with the number or rotation of the driving shaft (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application First Publication No. H02-153281)